Generally, medication dispensing devices include an arm to grab medication. Many types of medication (e.g. pills) are stored together in a box. Medications stored in this way are prone to damage, because the medication tends to easily biodegrade or stick to other medication in the same storage compartment. Thus, the medication dispensing arm may grab more than one pill, or may not grab any pills at all.